


Herzblut | Сердечная кровь

by Deserett



Series: AU! Another Reality (AR) Universe [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Teen Romance, dreams come true
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Сказочная история о том, как сбываются мечты о кумире... любом кумире. Даже если узнал о нём только вчера, на краю суицида. Он спасёт тебе жизнь, но на самом деле - спасать будет самого себя от проклятья роскоши и пустоты.





	1. Ночью, когда всё спит

Был тоскливый вечер. Тысячный или тысяча первый в этом ненавистном городе. Он шел, вяло пиная мусор. Между ним и клочками этого никому не нужного хлама давно установилось родство. Спрашивая себя откровенно, он с горечью вынужден был признать, что ноги несут его к Сене... и что, ступив на мост через реку, на тот берег он уже не перейдет.

Самоубийство... жалкий способ доказать всем, что ты обыкновенный слабак? Нет, просто доступное средство порвать с опостылевшей реальностью.

Ветер пригнал по воздуху какую-то листовку. Припечатанная каблуком к асфальту, она все же привлекла его внимание.

Мэйв наклонился и посмотрел... чувствуя, что прикипает глазами к изображению. Молодая девушка? Нет, не девушка. Но слишком яркие синие глаза, тяжелые рубиново-красные губы... макияж или фотошоп? В висках внезапно зашумела кровь, а в горле пересохло. Ветер нес еще листовки, целую пригоршню. Он жадно поймал вторую, незапачканную, и начал читать.

Фильм. Премьера сегодня. «Ночь со звездой», а сбоку, мелким шрифтом – «Одна дикая ночь». Что за странное название... и имя актёра. Энджел.

Он услышал гул на перекрестке у отеля Radisson. Оттуда дул ветер. Он неожиданно сообразил, что к чему, и побежал.

* * *

Улицу заполонили люди. Море людей, взволнованные лица, на него обрушился водопад разговоров, миллион фраз, и через слово – «Ангел»...

Подъехал грузовик с нарядом полиции, их разогнали, очистив проезжую часть, установили стальные барьеры, он протолкнулся вперед, к первой кучке самых ярых фанатов, толпой стоявшей у въезда в отель. Теперь Мэйв наконец-то понял все – он приезжает. Прямо сейчас.

Черный автобус, тонированные стекла... визг разорвал барабанные перепонки, не сразу он осознал, что орет вместе со всеми, и орет громче всех. Дверь отъехала, первым вышел... режиссер? Маленький человек с золотыми волосами, с рупором и кипой каких-то бумажек. На бэйдже крупными буквами написано «ХЭЛЛ» и больше ничего. За ним охрана, охрана, охрана... одинаковые бронежилеты, автоматы, шлемы, огромные сапоги. Десять, пятнадцать, двадцать вооруженных до зубов молодцев... откуда их столько в таком компактном автобусе? Но за ними следующим выйдет... ну скорее же. Он затаил дыхание, не замечая, что прокусил губу, что из нее пошла кровь, что...

Хэлл вернулся к автобусу и подал последнему спускавшемуся руку. Широкие армейские штаны, простая белая футболка и черная кепка. Высокая фигура, модельная стройность, очень длинные волосы. Девуш... о, ч-черт. Все черти ада...

Он проклял себя за тупость, когда улица взревела заветное имя, и веер листовок перекинулся через барьер. Ангел снял кепку, бросая ее куда-то в толпу, и принял от режиссера вместе с какими-то наставлениями ручку.

Все жаждут его крови и плоти. Но удовольствуются простым росчерком пера.


	2. Я сыплю песок

_В разгар автограф-сессии мы повалили ограждение. Это было похоже на пьяный угар, нетерпеливое безумие, мозг застлало дымкой. Я просто почувствовал себя единым целым с этими дрожащими в экстазе ребятами. Мы прорвали барьер и обступили Ангела плотным кольцом. Нас было всего десятеро, остальных оттеснила охрана, подбежали полицейские с дубинками, а его телохранители взяли нас под прицел. Я знаю, еще секунда промедления, и они открыли бы огонь._

Ангел остановил суматоху и хаос одним небрежным взмахом руки. В звонкой, очень горячей и возбужденной тишине он обвел глазами своих самых сумасшедших поклонников... и коротко бросил:

\- Идите за мной.

_Десять, а если быть точным, одиннадцать счастливчиков, не чуя под собой ног, устремились в холл отеля. Я... я был среди них. Что я чувствовал? Что жизнь обретает смысл? Что я больше не хочу ее прервать? Эйфория, безумная, сладкая и безостановочная. Этот человек врезался мне под кожу, проникал в кровь, поглощал изнутри мое естество. Я шел, и с каждым шагом безумие внутри нарастало._

_Мы вошли в отель. Как попало попадали на диваны и кресла, на которые нам указал наш бог. Сам он пошел к столу ресепшн, где взволнованная и крайне пышногрудая девушка-администратор вручила ему ключи от его комнат. 202. Не знаю зачем, но я запомнил. А потом..._

 

Потом драгоценный каштановый шелк волос приблизился и ослепил. Очнувшись от наваждения, Мэйв потрясенно увидел Ангела сидящим на полу перед фанатами с фирменным блокнотом отеля.

\- Твое имя?

\- Что...

\- Твое имя, малыш, - терпеливо повторил Анджело, устремив на Мэйва тяжелый и немного странноватый взгляд.

Несостоявшийся самоубийца поискал на диване других «малышей», округлил глаза и покраснел – замечтавшись, он, оказывается, остался последним в очереди на автограф. Один на один. С... с Ним.

\- Сент-Мэвори.

Мелкий, изящный и неразборчивый почерк. Размашистая подпись. Не замечая, что делает, Мэйв сполз с дивана. Голову снова дурманило, но теперь от запаха. Волосы, эти волосы, только коснуться, на секундочку, ощутить наяву, а не как сон...

Но сон к нему пришел куда более откровенный: к виску прижались горячие губы, намного дольше, чем на одну секунду, поцеловали властно и настойчиво, а в контрасте с ними мягкий и расслабленный голос попросил:

\- Иди домой, Сент-Мэвори.

И эти слова, сказанные низким полушепотом, долго отдавались эхом в ушах, повторяясь на разные лады, не отпуская... Но рядом уже никого не было. На коленях у Мэйва напоминанием о реальности происходящего лежал беленький квадратный листочек, а на нем – в две строчки пять простых слов.

Он просидел неподвижно час, перечитывая их снова и снова.


	3. В твои глаза

Узкая кровать, погасшие черные свечи по углам. Привычный полумрак и уныние. Мэйв сжимал на груди кулак, бессмысленно глядя в потолок. Прошел час, затем другой, третий. Время скапливалось на дне песочных часов и лежало неподвижно, ничему не удивляясь. А он все смотрел и смотрел. Погрязший по уши в равнодушии к самому себе, не замечал, как душу пожирали демоны. А темнота ширилась... заполняла его память... заполняла сердце. Переполняла его и вырывалась наружу, в его тесную комнатушку. За стеной спали родители, давно опротивевшие, как и это бедное жилище, как и вся эта никчемная жизнь. Сегодняшнее иррациональное происшествие... как кровавое зарево перед закатом. Перед глубокой ночью, бесконечной и беспросветной.

Он не хочет наступления утра. Он не хочет нового дня. В этом дне не будет Ангела. А вчерашний день исчезнет, сотрется, для всех... канет в Лету. Так пропадает все. Распадается, засыпанное неумолимыми песками в часах. Он больше не может на них смотреть, нарисованные на потолке углем... его рукой. Он не дошел сегодня до реки, не утопился с отчаяния. Оно, это отчаяние, ушло, а на его место пришло... что? Что-то пришло?

Мэйв обессилено повернулся на бок и поднял с пола драгоценный лист глянцевой бумаги. Место заняли глаза. Синие, беспокойные, манящие. Мягкие, живые и убийственные. Он найдет еще миллион сравнений, но так ни с чем и не сравнит, а просто потонет в них. Лик святого, взгляд дьявола. Губы невинны, но улыбка распутна. Голос сатаны, такой чистый, такой завлекающий... рождающий самые страстные, порочные мысли... и здесь – точка разрыва. Тьма перевесила свет.

Но ему было все равно, насколько демоничен этот ангел. Он просто хватал ртом очень сухой воздух и задыхался, в груди разверстая рана, в ней полыхал огонь, в ней шипел какой-то змей, роняя из пасти яд и принуждая его кричать. Кричать это имя... имя, что приравнялось к страданию и превзошло его. Анджело... Энджи... Сладостные мысли исчезли, теперь только боль и ничего кроме жгучей режущей боли, пробивавшей его естество насквозь.

Мэйв скатился с кровати и съежился в комок, прижавшись пылающим лбом к потемневшему от старости дощатому полу. Ему не вытерпеть до утра этой муки, силы воли не хватит, и нет абсолютно никого, чтобы остановить, удержать и успокоить. Ни друзей, ни врагов. Только нож.

Приставленный к горлу, нож сделал тонкий надрез на коже – и с отвращением был отброшен в окно. Сам Мэйв в этом окне оказался мгновением позже: цокольный этаж, вровень с землей. Он застегнул рукава своей потрепанной куртки, вылез и быстро зашагал прочь.

Отель Radisson, апартаменты 202. Душа украдена, терять больше нечего. 

* * *

Дорогу, занявшую два часа, не помнила голова, помнили ноги. Вваливаясь в холл гостиницы, Мэйв не обратил никакого внимания на ночного ресепциониста, прошел мимо и...

\- Эй! Эй!.. Куда?! Я вызываю охрану!

Мэйв улыбнулся и вызвал лифт. Они были заспанными, тревоги не ожидали, приперлись вялые, с ходу не разобрали, кого ловить, что случилось, почему шум, а драки нет...

Он уехал на второй этаж. Казался спокойным, хотя сердце выбивалось из ритма. Однако его там уже ждали. Он побежал.

Желудок похолодел и перевернулся вверх дном, паника и адреналин в момент завладели мозгом, он удирал со всех ног, не успевая читать номера на комнатах, преследователи не отставали, в глазах темнело... Краешком сознания он понимал, что проиграет, сейчас или за следующим поворотом его настигнут, затея была плохая, безумная и невыполнимая. Все-таки он всего лишь сопливый уличный мальчуган, а его мечта – всего лишь сопливая мечта. Сорвать звезду с неба он не может. Любовь зла и несправедлива, а такая любовь – злее вдвойне... и своим робким желанием прикоснуться к божеству он делает из себя посмешище.

А за следующим поворотом его поджидала широко распахнутая дверь. Мэйв юркнул в нее, выбросив из головы всю муть сомнений, и захлопнул с оглушительным треском. Глаза снова обрели способность видеть.

Приемная. Большая, шикарно обставленная и ярко освещенная. Жмурясь, Мэйв углядел вторую дверь, задрапированную бархатом. Она была приоткрыта в темноту... так и манила войти. Страх боролся с любопытством и, возможно, победил бы, когда послышались крики охраны. Его ищут, его сейчас найдут... Колебания исчезли, дрожащая рука схватила дверную ручку.

Это была спальня. В ней свободно гулял сквозняк, раздувал шторы, шуршал цветами в огромных вазах... и играл волосами, длинными и ароматными.

На подоконнике сидел Ангел.

Его бледный профиль был хорошо очерчен на фоне темного стекла. Подчеркнут неправдоподобно длинными ресницами и совершенно невероятными изгибами губ. Анджело не наблюдал за ночной улицей, не курил, хотя сигарета дымилась, зажатая между пальцев, и не дремал.

Он смотрел прямо на Мэйва. Лоб последнего покрывался испариной.

Никто не проронил ни звука. Молчание плавно растягивалось, смешиваясь с ночью и прохладным ветром, глаза серьезно и внимательно читали в глазах, пропитываясь их болью и стыдом. Сигарета догорала, не нужная более своему владельцу, а когда потухла...

\- Меня сейчас убьют.

Хрипловатый голос... не его голос, это уж точно. Мэйв мучительно попытался проглотить комок в горле, но не смог. Свежий ножевой порез на шее заныл... а по щеке невольно прокатилась слеза. Он хотел повернуться, захлопнуть все свободно висящие на петлях двери и уйти. Сдаться полиции... или на худой конец просто прекратить сквозняк и это больное рассматривание завивающихся в кольца волос, рассматривание с ничем не прикрытым обожанием, такое дикое и отчаянное, обожание, переползшее за грань его психоза...

Крики в коридоре отеля стали отчетливо слышны, совсем близко. А Ангел... поманил его к себе. Поманил и указал на свой подоконник, пустующее местечко рядом.

\- Садись.

Ноги не гнутся. Деревенеют, а потом превращаются в вату. Мэйв идет, не чувствуя их под собой... ничего не чувствуя... прикованный как цепью, к большим синим глазам. Они подернуты меланхолией... загадочно-непроницаемым выражением покоя и расслабленности... какой-то незащищенности... детскости... В легких снова не хватает кислорода.

Он наконец дошел и сел.

В дверь номера постучали.

Мэйв вздрагивает, но Ангел снова приковывает его к себе, всего целиком. Красивое тело легко выгибается вперед, на нежной открывшейся шее отчетливо заметен пульс. Вены и артерии мальчишки быстро и без суеты съедает напалм, а то, что остается – поглощает темень в колдовских зрачках.

Дверь практически срывает с петель, когда вламывается человек пять охраны, впереди всех личный телохранитель и его вопрос:

\- Мессир Инститорис, с вами все в порядке?!

С этим возгласом расстояние между сидящими на подоконнике сократилось до нескольких сантиметров, которые съело уже их смешанное дыхание. По чувствительным, до отказа взведенным нервам мальчишки ударил наркотик. Аромат, тот самый, обволакивающий, хорошо осязаемый кожей и вконец сводящий с ума. Ресницы Ангела плотно накрыли щеки, царапнув его лицо, и Мэйв вздрагивает, но уже от внутреннего ожога – губы коснулись губ, в полуобмороке, а кровь вскипела, резко бросаясь в пах. Он застонал, не вытерпев больше страшно утонченной пытки… или ласки... Между зубов ему скользнул язык, уверенно погружаясь все глубже в рот и делая их разъединение невозможным.

* * *

Охрана вышла на цыпочках, очень тихо притворив за собой все двери. Их чувственный, сладострастный хозяин и бог лежал обнаженным в постели, туго оплетенный юным, еще детским телом, в котором уже неспешно тек яд. Он лежал и слушал признание, рассказанное этим телом без единого слова. А в его заполненных вечной меланхолией синих глазах появлялось что-то новое.

 

**_Nachts_ ** **_,_ ** **_tief Nachts **[1]**_ **

 

* * *

 

[1] Ночью, глубокой ночью (нем.)


End file.
